The present invention relates generally to hydroelectric turbines, and more particularly, to methods and structures for providing liquids to power hydroelectric turbines.
Hydroelectric power is an efficient, renewable, and abundant power source that is relied upon in many parts of the world. These desirable features have led to the development of reliable hydroelectric generators. However, these hydroelectric generators typically require a supply of water having a relatively high pressure in order to function efficiently. This requirement for high pressure is typically satisfied by constructing dams which are high enough so that the pressure of the water at the base of the dam is sufficient to efficiently power the hydroelectric turbine.
However, in many instances constructing additional dams to store the water necessary to power these hydroelectric generators is not practical due to the nature of the water source. For example, the grade of the available terrain may be too shallow to allow a dam of sufficient height to develop the required pressure and motive flow for the efficient operation of a hydroelectric turbine. In other situations, there may not be a stream or river having sufficient volume of flow to fill a reservoir formed behind a dam, or geological conditions may be such that a large dam could not be supported by the local bedrock. In addition, the ecological impact or economic expense of constructing such a dam may be prohibitive.
In another commonly encountered situation, it may be desirable to transfer water to a distant or elevated location. However, due to the number and/or size of electrical pumps needed to transfer the water to the distant or elevated location, the transfer of water may consume a considerable amount of energy.
In yet another situation, although an existing dam and hydroelectric generator system may be available, the demands on the power generated and/or water supply for other purposes (such as irrigation during an extended drought) may exceed supply. Thus, there may be a need for additional water to be supplied to the system to more fully utilize the power generation capability of the generators. Ideally, this system should be as efficient as possible in converting motive power into electricity.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for providing water under pressure and in quantities suitable for powering a hydroelectric turbine without requiring the construction of a large dam. Further, there is also a need for efficient methods and systems to elevate water so that it may be delivered across a distance. Moreover, such a system should be operable in situations where water is a scarce commodity by being capable of implementation as a closed system.